


Incognito

by foxymoley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ballroom, Costume Parties & Masquerades, French masquerade, M/M, Nobility, Profound Bond Gift Exchange: Masquerade, Secret Relationship, Themed costumes, Victorian mellow drama, historical setting/au, secret liaisons, supernatural costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley
Summary: Lord's Novak and Winchester steal away for a moment alone at the annual masquerade ball.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18
Collections: Profound Bond Gift Exchange: Masquerade





	Incognito

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BinJLG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinJLG/gifts).

> I was happy to provide a pinch hit for this excellent prompt and really enjoyed playing with their costumes. Thanks Toby and JJ for the opportunity to participate in a PB Exchange.

[](https://ibb.co/Jkk2Jm7)


End file.
